


Hazbin Hotel & Helluva Boss Oneshots || “Stay Tuned Darling~”

by OhImJustACreature



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Female x Female, Gay Sex, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, male x female, male x male, oneshots, requests are open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhImJustACreature/pseuds/OhImJustACreature
Summary: Aight hoes, soooo I couldn't fucking help myself... so I'm writing oneshots for this fandom! I do character x Reader along with character x character (even though I can be picky with ships...) Thanks to Klausrottman on wattpad (soooo sorry if I spelled that wrong..) my otp is Alastor x Sir Pentious.I don't not own Hazbin Hotel obvious-fucking-ly. I love Vivi for making it though, I had so many good laughs. I don't know all the characters in the series yet just the main so keep that in might while requesting.My first chapter will probably be my otp (or an introduction since some people don't know how to read descriptions..) so lol, your welcome. If I have any problems with your requests I will tell you other than that let's have a good time everyone!Don't fucking fight here either.Edit: IM DOING HELLUVA BOSS AS WELL! Send in you’re requests! My tumblr is @uzuihazbininmyhotel
Comments: 42
Kudos: 132





	1. Rules & Shit

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS ARE OPEN

Ok everyone, I'll try to make this quick so we can get to the fun stuff ok?

Ok, I have multiple accounts, five on here (only 2 in a half that I actually visit..), two ao3 at ImASinnerForLife and OhImJustACreature, and I also have three tumblrs, at Yandereinmyguts, Uzuiisallowedtouseme, and Yesvaldemarharder. The only reason I'm mention the tumblrs and ao3 is because there is a high chance that some of your request be sent over there, so don't panic.

—

Ok so I usually don't write x male reader considering I'm a female myself and it's a bit hard (even though I can be gender fluid..) but I'll be giving it a try! So if you request x male reader be patient (it'd be harder if you request x dom male reader but that's another story..) for I will try to actually write it.

However if I can't work it out I'll make the request Gender Neutral so it's still fair.

You can request (certain male characters) x male reader, (certain female characters) x female reader, or (certain characters) x Gender Neutral Reader. As well as characters x characters.

So basically:

\- m x m

\- m x f

\- f x m

\- fx f

\- m or f x m/f

Is allowed for the slow people who didn't understand hahaha. Sorry..

Things I allow will be looked down upon to the general public so I will be marking this book mature.

I'm ok with:

\- Yandere

\- Graphic Murder

\- Graphic Rape

\- Non Con

\- Gang Banging

\- etc

Along with strange kinks like omorashi or navel teasing. I'm adaptable and if I have a problem with your request I'll tell you.

They're in hell for Lucifer's sake. Don't be a fucking snowflake.

Polyships are allowed, I don't care if you want Yandere Alastor x Reader x Yandere AngelDust, Sir Pentious x Charlie x Alastor x Chubby! Reader, or even Vaggie x Cherri x Charlie x Male! Reader or Soft boy! Reader. I don't care, I'm here to quench your thirst not shit on your weird ass fetishes.

(Unless I cant help myself 🤷🏽‍♀️..)

Don't be greedy as well, I usually don't have a problem with the same person requesting different things as long as they ASK IF ITS OK! Don't come up in here, in this Satanic Household like "oh sup ma, I just requested some epic drooling fetish stuff. Hit me up with a feces kink!", playa! I will fuck yo dreams up!

(Please don't ask for feces I'll be sick..)

Anyway, just ask and I'll answer. I can be nice, respect me and I'll respect you.

Also I am aware of their sexualities and for the sake of sin and thirstiness I'll keep it in mind as well as making it adaptable to your requests... i also will do interesting requests or au requests if I think of any lol.

That's all I have to say right now so enjoy! If you want to request either hit me up in The dms or simply comment below!

Have fun kids!

Stay safe in the ghetto ma boys!

I'm kinda lazy to correct myself on anything so yeah here you go. Let's have some fun!

Edit: I’m lazy af. I already have like six requests and I’m just cackling at my lazy ass. I’ll try to work on them throughout the week. The first chapter will be the Yandere Alastor x chubby reader because yeah. The second will be Sir Pentious x Yandere Alastor, the third will be Yandere Alastor x fem reader x Yandere angel (fuck..you hoes love some Yandere don’t you..I do too tho so oh well), a requests from my wattpad. The fourth chapter will be that Husk x child reader, the fifth will be that Alastor x shy fem reader and the sixth will be the angel dust x male reader smut.   
  


If you have requests cash them in so I can number them.


	2. Alastor x Chubby!Fem! Reader || I Have You Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had two requests for Alastor and decided to mash them together. Yep.
> 
> Edit: sike. Also I’m more of a pear or hourglass so I’ll make the reader like that of course I still have a belly tho lol

_“Well hello there darling y/n! It’s been a rather long bit now has it not?”   
_

_**You’ve gotta be shitting me...** _

You looked down at the ground looking at your dirty shoes and then your naked (s/c) legs then to the shorts you wore... you glanced at your shadow along with the one that happened to be overlapping it. You knew that shadow, You’d been behind it so many times..how could you possibly fucking forget?!   
  


You practically flinched when he moved placing himself in the stool next to you. Yoi gave him a irked look, your face dark and clearly annoyed. He only gave a shit eating grin, you rolled you (e/c) eyes looking back to the glass of heavy liquor in front in front of you.   
  


“Go ahead and leave asshole. You’re ruining my mood.”   
  


You grumbled. He hummed swinging a leg over the other before tilting his head. The music blared loudly but it wasn’t unbearable, your vision a little bleary thanks to the alcohol that was already in your system. He chuckled waving his hand to the bartender who quickly got his order.   
  


“I am? I’ve only just gotten here darling.”   
  


He chimed and you glared downing the heavy liquor fighting back a gag. You slammed the glass down in the counter swaying a little as you stood.   
  


“Fine stay, but I’m leaving.”   
  


“(Y/n), darling-“ 

“Don’t call me that and fuck you! You ruined my fucking life and now y-you want to come back and act like you didn’t?!”   
  


You rose your voice not recognizing the dark look that covered his features and neither did you care. You turned on your heel hiccuping a little before you tried to walk away. You was done, done with all of this already and you just wanted to go home and rest.You yelped when a firm hand clasped around your wrist gripping hard enough until they’d feel the bone and you hiss a bit in pain.   
  


You looked at the deer with a heated look only for him to down his drink before standing. He chuckled a low rough sound before pulling you back against him. It was a club, a couple making out by the bar wasn’t unusual in the slightest. However we weren’t a couple nor were you going to make out with this freak of nature. You tried to pull away as your fluffy body found his firm chest and his mouth lowered to your ear.   
  


“Calm down Miss (Y/n), I won’t bite. I do apologize for what took down at our last meeting.”

He spoke and with that ever lasting grin you refused to believe him. You yanked from his grip, his lean form towering over your chubby one. You started to grow a bit worried, you were bigger weren’t you? You thought you should be able to push him away!...and yay his grip was tight, keeping you in place pressed against him, you wouldn’t be surprised if a bruise had formed on my (s/c) skin.  
  
  


You refused to whimper but instead slapped him, the sound echoing and causing gazes to fix in you both.You felt proud, yeah fuck this asshole huh? Then You noticed the nervous stares and trembling some of the demons gave off. What’s wrong?   
  


Suddenly the room felt dark, your vision bleary and senses fucked. You started to get...scared and suddenly bright eyes were in front of you and you went to pull back when a snap could be heard. The ground below your feet gave a cackling sound before the surface ripped from each other, a scream left you as a strong tentacle shot up and wrapped around your waist. It tightened and you hissed in pain pressing your nails into it before Alastor stood in front of you.   
  


“Y/n...dear.~”   
  


The demon purred as the light from below colored his sinister grin. You looked down, pupils blown wide as the monster below you trembled and growled. Another tentacle moving up and under my shirt passing your short shorts curiously pressing against the (f/c) lace bra lifting the fabric to tease a (s/c) nipple.   
  


“Y-You bastard what the hell are you d-doing!”   
  


You let out a pathetic squeak jerking when one of the slimy tentacles slithered between your meaty legs pressed against the covered clit wetting your shorts with its own self lubricant. Alastor hummed moving his fingers in every which way controlling the beast as you helplessly struggled. A tentacle slipped into your shorts suddenly going low and wrapping around the silky panties pulling them aside, your pussy slick and you gasped in shocked at the fact.

The slimy tentacle wiggled it’s way between your meaty thighs rubbing against your clit and your back arched, a startled cry leaving your lips as shivers ran down my back.

“s-Stop it b-bastard! What the hell are you doing!?”   
  


A sudden gag sound filled the air as another thick tentacle shot down your throat. The slick muscle tickled the back of your constricted cavern. Your eyes started to leak tears, fear and pain starting to make itself known.   
  


Alastor groaned and your eyes widened as the tentacle between your legs shot up thrusting deep inside your soaked pussy forcing the tight entrance to accept it. If it wasn’t for the organ in your mouth you’d scream, pain roaring through your veins. You tossed your head back, hips bucking and rolling on their own as the tentacle reaches deep in you tickling that sweet spot, making pain turn to pleasure.   
  


Your shorts had been ripped off now failing into the fiery pits below you as your saliva coated the tentacle in your mouth. Alastor shuddered bitting his lip with a toothy grin before the monster roared, inky colored cum shooting fat ropes down your throat filling your belly as the tentacle pulled out of your mouth.   
  


You throat was hoarse, as raw as an early fetus so when the tentacle in your pussy curled all you could do was arch like the slut you were. Another tentacle sliding up your belly ripping your shirt open to play with the other nipple, twisting and turning them until you breathing was quick and labored.   
  


_“You like that? Do you darling?” _   
  


Alastor spoke, his voice low and dangerous. You managed to peek at him before a small tentacle came up to tickle your asshole before playfully stretching the lovely hole open looking at the pink fleshy insides. You shook your head.

_**”A-Ahn! Ah...n-no stop!~ OH!~”**_

You cries when that tentacle slipped inside you leaving you stuffed from both the front and back.   
  


Alastor had a glint in his eyes. His own pants looked tight thanks to the bulge in it.   
  


_ “Yes you’ll definitely make a good mate. I will never let you go.** You are mine.”   
** _

_ **-** _

_Well Sup guys, it’s really short compared to my usual writings but I’ve been out the game for a while so I just need a warm up. _   
  


_I hope you hoes found some way to enjoy this though! _


	3. Sir Pentious x Yandere!Alastor || Don't Run Now

Alastor stopped when he smelled a strong scent, it flooded him like he was drowning in an ocean...suffocating. His head snapped up and he sniffed around, the scent was...fruity, even managed to smell smoky. Mysterious yet so welcoming.   
  


The radio demon was currently in one of the lower layers of hell, humming as he stepped on some of the debris of the broken ship. He heard whispers which slowly formed to hisses and then yells. 

“Ssstop! I said stop it!”   
  


Came a strong hiss and Alastor felt his smile get a lot toothier. The smell was surrounding him drawing him closer to the crashed vehicle until he stood on a pile looking down at his enemy. The snake squirmed, egg Bois on top of him either trying to help the cobra up or pin him down, Alastor really couldn’t tell nor did he care.   
  


“Sir Pentious! How do you do?”   
  


The deer suddenly called out, amused with the surprised looks on everyone’s face. Some egg bois jumped off picking up fragments of glass or anything else that could be seen as a weapon pointing towards the radio demon who simply smiled.   
  


Sir Pentious shoved the rest of the idiotic eggs off him sitting up, his hair messy, long strands everywhere, his back pressed against an old brick wall and his hat gone somewhere. The snake gave the deer a harsh glare and Alastor couldn’t help the shiver he let off as the scent blasted him in the face like a bullet.   
  


“Do I know you?”   
  


The male hissed reusing the same line the radio demon used against him before their last fight. Obviously he was still bitter about it... The long haired demon got up dusting himself off wincing at a couple cuts and scrapes, the eyes along his lower half having dust in them. He needed to get home. He looked up and the crimson eyed freak was gone, for a second Pentious was glad but then he nearly gave an early shed when a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders pulling him close to a firm chest.   
  


Pentious lingered there for a second, an appreciative hiss leaving him before he pressed closer. A switch in his head being flipped. A shudder running along his whole body when Alastor carefully ran his fingers down his back before leaning down to kiss the snake’s neck.   
  


“So so cruel...may I tell you know delicious you smell however?”   
  


The deer hummed and Pentious suddenly had the switch flipped back, his eyes were closed but they snapped open shoving the other away. His heart was pounding and his belly felt warm with need. The egg bois stood lost and Pentious hissed pushing his way passed the radio demon.   
  


“I rather not hear that come out that mouth of yours so yeah, fuck off! I’m going home..” 

First it was Cherri and Angel now this freak of nature. It was confirmed, Pentious had the worst of luck and not to mention the coiling feeling in his belly showed he was going into a heat. He needed to get home quick, in hell a demon in heat was fair game and Pentious didn’t want to mate with the wrong demon. If he was to birth more eggs he at least wanted them to be the offspring of a strong demon. Definitely not like that ridiculous but strangely talented one night stand he had in order to get the eggs he had now.

_ **Maybe Alastor could- no no no! ** _   
  


The male shook his head slithering quicker as the remaining eggs ran after him chasing their boss. He would have gotten away if it wasn’t for that firm chest again. Arms held out as if to give a hug as Pentious ran into the other once more, Alastor tightly closed his arms around him trapping the male who squirmed hard refusing to get lost in Alastor’s fresh rain scent, he even smelled like blood..  
  


Alastor lifted a brow watching as the snake visibly fought himself. “Are you really...truly about to walk home all by yourself? In heat? In hell?” He seemed to be mocking and Pentious forced himself to ignore the strong scent of the other in order to stay annoyed. Pink eyes widened in fury and crimson one lowered in smug. ”I can walk you home you know.”   
  


“Fuck you.”   
  


“Is that verbal consent?”   
  


Pentious was suddenly standing about twenty feet away, a dark blush on his cheeks. He had somehow shoved himself free breathing heavily, he didn’t know how much more of this he could handle.   
  


“W-what?! N-Never you pervert!”

Alastor twirled his cane before humming, with a snap of his fingers a tentacle reached for the snake before pushing him back to the deer. Sir Pentious yelp as the radio demon had the appendage push them close again. Alastor giving a large suggestive smile before grabbing the snake’s hand.   
  


“Come on, I’d hate for you to get raped.”   
  


He chuckled and did Sir Pentious get a bit paler? Ah it didn’t matter.   
  


A burst of flames flooded his pink eyes and quickly he got closer to the radio demon in order to not get burned. Pentious was nervous, his mind buzzing as he stayed close. He knew this was a bad idea...one of the most feared demons in hell offering to get him home safely? He was gonna die, go to double hell!

Suddenly he was sent forward nearly falling against the hard torn welcome mat of his home, Alastor caught his wrist spinning him before playfully knocking on the door that had thorny vines running up it. Pentious sighed looking up at the male clearly deflated as his hair slumped over his shoulders.   
  


“Look smart guy, I don’t have the keys! If you didn’t notice which I’m highly aware you didn’t! I dropped the while you...”   
  


He barked but started to trail on. Alastor lifted a brow keeping that strong smirk but his eyes showed irritation. Pentious’s tone was one thing but what really started to annoy him was the noticeable fact that they were being followed. You see, Alastor’s scent was strong but since Pentious was the one in heat many would flock to see who could get a taste. Red sharp eyes shot in a direction, an alleyway close by and Alastor watched as some horned creatures jumped and scurried to hide ignoring how frustrated the King pin was.   
  


Alastor blinked in surprise when the serpent clapped his hands on his cheeks getting awfully close to the deer’s face with a hard glare.   
  


“Are you even listening!?”   
  


The smell felt like a slap and Alastor couldn’t control his body. It was quick, he dropped his cane taking the other’s wrist. He pinned him up against the door standing taller, towering over the smaller sinner who visibly shivered. Alastor's eyes flowed as he leaned down into the other’s face, his breath freezing cold as he leaned closer as if he was going to kiss Sir Pentious. The snake gave a soft whimper, his tail wiggling and hands balling up as he leaned closer as well.

He couldn’t help it, he couldn’t keep fighting.   
  
They pressed together and Alastor moved pressing his face into the male’s neck feeling the cool flesh. He licked him tasting the other growling lowly forcing the other to stay still as he pressed his body closer. Hearing the soft whimper had his body raging, sooner or later he would have to take the other.   
  


“L-Let’s get inside. It’s not safe.”   
  


He spoke firmly. Pentious nodded tilting his head giving the other more room to taste him and oh yes Alastor did. His breath was cold but his tongue was searing hot, the snake nearly melted finally gettin some sort of relief from the burning feeling in his belly. Alastor bit him, it was careful but firm at the same time telling Pentious to stay still which the male did biting his lip nearly hard enough to cause blood.   
  


They tumbled inside, the door swinging open. Alastor landed on Pentious, they stared at each other for a second surprised but soon not caring as instincts started to kick back in. The deer leaned down to attack the snake’s neck again but a spear had been shoved into his face, the sharp end grazing the deer’s nose as he pulled away just in time, the egg bois sending him nervous but determined frowns. A few closed the door hiding the two figures from any prying eyes who had most definitely been watching them before. A couple more leaned over their boss worried.   
  


“Boss! You’re back! Are you ok? Why is _he _here?!”   
  


One cried as they used their combined strength to get the radio demon off who narrowed his eyes. Sir Pentious shot up knocking some off who had been sitting on him, his whole face had been covered in a large blush as he cleared his throat. Quickly he slithered getting up to which Alastor copies opening the door once more and grabbing his cane before some degenerate could beat him to it. He closed the door back with a harder slam than he thought he would. Pentious looked away seeing the irritation in his eyes.   
  
“I’m fine! He’s u-um a guest..welcome him!”   
  


He spoke before Alastor shook his head gracefully slipping past the collection of eggs to get to the snake holding him close.   
  


“Please don’t, I already am aware of who you all are.”   
  


One egg rose his hand to which Alastor rose a brow. The egg boi scoffed crossing his skinny arms over his chest all smug as the others watched. Sir Pentious frowned knowing what was going to be said already.   
  


“Oh reaaaally? Than who am I?!”   
  


The egg boi cawed and Alastor smirked a bit more before lightly tangling his fingers in Sir Pentious’s long hair to which the other hummed lowly.   
  


“hm...number 68.”   
  


The creatures all gasped shocked. Sir Pentious slapped Alastor’s hand away before his hair flared out revealed the lovely pick eyes and yellow tones.   
  


“Are you serious?! It’s literally written on you-uph!”   
  


Alastor clasped a hand over his mouth smiling at the egg bois as Pentious squirmed to get away to which Alastor only held him tighter. Suddenly the room had gotten heavy and dark and the eggs huddled together shaking as they watched as Alastor’s features became more sadistic and evil.   
  


_ **“Anyway, I need to borrow your boss, don’t interrupt understand?”   
** _

He purred, the building rumbled at the sound, fear clouding Pentious’ face and betrayal following as the small shaky eggs nodded. 

Alastor whisked him off down one of the many halls holding him like a princess. Somehow he found the bedroom, a large nest that Pentious had made a couple days prior sensing his heat. Alastor went in looking around, it was warm, and the scent was everywhere. In the blankets, the pillows, everywhere! Pentious blushed brightly burying his face in the deer’s neck, his breath was shaky, low and unsure but oh so hungry for touch. He need stimulation, he needed relief from the fire he felt within him. His body sensitive to the touch and it showed as Alastor rubbed his shoulders and he quivered.   
  


The radio demon practically dropped the snake in the nest, his movements quick as he grabbed the other’s wrist again looking the other dead in the eyes. The snake was already a mess and he hadn’t even touched him yet, his hair fuzzy and eyes glowing..he seemed to be in a trance, one that Alastor definitely couldn’t help but take advantage of. The demon hummed leaning down placing a kiss on the snake’s dark skin. He sat on his tail careful not to mess with the sensitive section yet.   
  


He sucked the flesh before nipping it grinning more than he already was when the serpent shivered turning his head away once again giving more room. Alastor for a second thought as to why this delicious scent didn’t affect the egg bois but soon he decided he didn’t give not one fuck as the snake wiggled underneath him rubbing their fronts together. Sir Pentious let out a gasp feeling the hard bulge in the deer’s trousers.   
  


“A-Alastor!”   
  


His voice hoarse and the deer chuckled lowly into his ear pulling open his shirt practically ripping it off until the small demon laid under him naked.   
  


_ **“That’s right, say my name more.~”** _

The radio demon mooned before pulling his head up to kiss the snake’s lips sufficiently shutting him up. They fitted together, tongues clashing in the look of dominance which Alastor easily claimed as his tongue roughly ran against Sir Pentious’s forked one. The long haired demon moaned into Alastor’s mouth flexing his hands wanting them both to be naked, it was only fair after all! Sir Pentious pulled away from the kiss with difficulty as Alastor tried to chase him, a thin strand of saliva connecting them as the snake laid his head back panting.   
  


Alastor watched with fascination, his own face before warm as his cock throbbed in his tight pants, as his hungry eyes connected with Pentious’s own. The snake sent a soft glare leaning up to kiss the demon again this time nipping his bottom lip tugging the flesh before letting it go. Alastor nearly threw all control out the window, his eyes widened with shock and they both looked down with the sound of a zipper could be heard. Black boxers poking out of the broken zipper showing how excited the deer was, so excited that the zipper popped.   
  


If someone would have told Sir Pentious that Alastor could blush as bright as a tomato he would have laugh and yet...

The snake let out a light laugh trying not to do it and Alastor glared with his eyes before raking one one of his hands down the snake’s chest running over the sensitive nipples. Sir Pentious let out a shaky surprised cry as he bucked off the nest for a second before that same hand quickly pressed down on his slimy wet tongue. Pink eyes looked to crimson shocked and horny as Alastor scoffed.   
  


“Funny yes? Let’s do see how long you can laugh in this situation hm?~”

Alastor moves back taking off his clothes, he pulled his shorts over his head showing the lean but firm chest before pulling the button on his pants and shoving them down his hips. His black boxers twitching thanks to his meaty cock under it. Sir Pentious bit his lip hissing lowly at the heavy scent that seemed to be coming off the deer’s cock, it made his mouth water. He gulped forcing the ideas of sucking the deer’s cock to the back of his head, pushing the ideas of gagging on the length away, ideas of giving himself to the other.   
  


Alastor pulled his hands away before rubbing the sensitive slit that seemed to be bulging, the snake bucked again gasping at the touch before lifting his head to see. He was wet, awfully so. Alastor hummed before the two firm cocks slipped out standing proudly, Pentious whimpered as his body trembled at the cool air that ran over the wet tips.   
  


Alastor gripped one in his hand fisting the slimy cock, tugging and gripping it before leaning down kissing the head of the other before flicking his thick tongue against the head. Pentious arched off the nest crying out in pleasure, his tail shaking trying to wiggle but thanks to Alastor’s weight holding down he couldn’t get away from the pleasure that was filling him, it was too much for him and yet so little. The long haired male reached down gripping the taller male’s hair tugging, he quickly let go digging his nails into the blankets as the deer growled around his cock causing intense vibrations that nearly had him blowing his load.   
  


“O-Oh fuck! Fuck!~ oh Alastor!~” 

Sir Pentious tried to warn, he was gonna cum he couldn’t hold it. After a few harsh sucks and tugs his hands were in Alastor’s hair again yanking the black and red locks as he arched like a bow, his tail wrapping around the radio demon’s valve needing something to hold. He let out a loud cry, or maybe it was a hiss Alastor didn’t care because he could hearing the intense pleasure in it. He hummed at his hair being pulled once more loving the feeling of the snake’s nails running along his scalp as that sweet and sour taste of cum shot down his throat in thick spurts.   
  


The cobra shuddered whimpering as his grip loosened, his hips bucking on their own as his eyes rolled. Alastor pulled out of his grip when the cum had stop, he coughed a little before chuckling a bit watching as the male blushed brightly. The deer wiped his mouth before pressing his fingers into the twitching slick opening of the snake’s hole. Sir Pentious didn’t get time to argue as those talented fingers tickled the rim before one sunk in, knuckle deep. Pentious started blushing more, in embarrassment he reached down weakly grabbing onto Alastor’s wrist panting.   
  


“S-Sstop..~ ah~” 

He gasped eyes wide as the finger curled feeling the slippery tight pink walls. He was awfully warm inside and Alastor’s eyes went from his wrecked face to his soon to be wrecked slit.   
  


The stronger demon shuddered moving his other hand to pull down his boxers, his cock bobbed our slapping against his abdomen hard as a brick. He pushed in a second finger, not enough to have the snake ready for the real thing but he was definitely getting there. When he had stretched him enough to confirm he wouldn’t hurt his soon to be mate Alastor pulled his fingers out pulling the digits apart watching as the self lubricant dropped down his digits. Sir Pentious was trembling biting his bottom lip wiggling his hips, pressing them against Alastor showing how ready he was, eyes still dazed and foggy with the list of his heat, Alastor much the same except he was fully aware of what was to happen next.   
  
He knew that later when Sir Pentious would remember this but knows he’d regret it. Alastor, the sadistic basterd knew the second he had first smelt the other’s heat. He knew Sir Pentious and this was definitely the last thing Sir Pentious wanted, to be mates to one of the most powerful and sadistic demons in hell. To Alastor it was like he just won a prize, he’d have his enemy all to himself. Chained together and trapped with each other, it had been his plan.   
  


** _Capture, impregnate, and lock up.   
  
_ **

Ohhh it was perfect, the second he sunk into the warm slit he knew he had made the right choice. What? He’s a demon, wha did you expect something lovely dovey? Oh no darling...never that.   
  


Sir Pentious shot up wrapping his arms around the bigger demon, his tail wrapping around the demon more to keep them together to which Alastor wasn’t going to be angry about.   
  


As the deer pushed all the way in Sir Pentious started to have his belly bulge, drool slipping from his mouth as he hugged the radio demon. Alastor held him with a low growl before drawing his hips back and slamming them back, Sir Pentious jumped letting out a high pitched moan. Alastor’s thrusts were heavy and strong, their lips met in another wild kiss and as Pentious’s eyes fluttered shut Alastor’s stayed open. He was giddy, excited that he had caught the other in such a weak state before anyone else could, ever since his last batch of eggs Alastor’s had made sure to hunt down the father in order to take his place.   
  


_Their children would be a lot better anyway. _   
  


Alastor pinned him down fucking him open, Sir Pentious’s cocks filling with blood once more signaling his next orgasm as he clung to the fiery demon above him. Alastor sent in a few more hard thrust before he last, his hips snapping to meet with Sir Pentious’s before he blew his load filling the snake up who bit down into the deer’s shoulder as tears fell out his eyes and his second orgasm crashed over him. Alastor winced a little bit didn’t mind as much as he minded the tail that held onto him like a lifeline. The deer rubbed the snake’s back as the creature pulled away from the bite lightly licking the wound as an apology.   
  


The scent started to calm down and Sir Pentious’s eyes became droopy, fatigue coloring his face and Alastor managed to have the snake free him and laying back in the pile of warm blankets. The snake curled up and Alastor simply leaned over him as he slipped off into sleep. That ever lasting grin on his face.   
  


** _Finally, he had him now. _ **

-

Ok it’s a lot longer and no one requested it but it’s like my otp so whatever. I hope it wasn’t too messy. Some of this relates to how snake’s really are.   
  


Male snake’s really do have two penises they can’t get pregnant obviously so I added that for just this considering we can’t confirm where the egg bois come from. I like to see the as Sir Pentious’s children from a mate he had a while back. Who Alastor admits to dealing with.   
  


Female snakes can hold sperm from different male’s in order to choose which species is the best but I decided the shock factor would be better if Sir Pentious couldn’t choose in this situation and Mr. Yandere Alastor gets him pregnant.   
  


I might make a part 2 cause I want to lol. Hope you hoes enjoyed somehow uwu. 


	4. Yandere! Alastor x Fem! Reader x Yandere! Angel || Oh What A Not So Pleasant Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hate them...
> 
> They hate each other..
> 
> To bad they’re both madly in love with you.

It’s posted on my tumblr @Uzuihazbininmyhotel if you wanna read it!   
  


Follow me you chuckle fucks! 


End file.
